


and shine

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never really gotten far before, with trying this; Matt's always woken up too fast for it to really count – yay, super-senses! – and Foggy apparently just has a tendency to push Matt away and roll over. So.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and shine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8944021#cmt8944021) at the kink meme.

Foggy drapes an arm over the leg Matt's got thrown over his hip. Matt's so flexible it's amazing, seriously. Even old classics – mostly on their sides, facing each other – feel new with the ways Matt can bend.

"Mm," Matt sighs, stroking at Foggy's back in aimless circles, and not pulling away.

Foggy makes an agreeing noise in return and doesn't bother to open his eyes, hooking his chin over Matt's shoulder. He'll wake up when Matt pushes him away enough to go clean up.

 

He startles awake when the garbage truck goes by at four, because fuck his life, but at least it's not "slept through your alarm" o'clock, an hour he's way too familiar with from law school.

He could get up and get some water. Or – well. He could stay right here, tucked inside Matt, the sweet-hot warmth of him around Foggy's morning wood.

Foggy shifts a little closer, pushing against the grip of Matt's body, not enough to move inside him but enough to feel the pressure. Matt doesn't stir.

Wow. They've never really gotten far before, with trying this; Matt's always woken up too fast for it to really count– yay, super-senses! – and Foggy apparently just has a tendency to push Matt away and roll over. So.

He kisses Matt's cheekbone and fumbles behind himself on the bed for the lube. Dry sex: ow.

He pulls out enough that he can add more, get slicked up enough to push in again, thrust slowly a couple of times. Matt's tight, and it takes Foggy's arousal from _mmm that's nice_ to _aww yeah_ really fast. Thirty seconds, maybe, if he's flattering himself, fast. Just – the way Matt's breathing is still even, if a little faster, and the sleeping softness of his features, the trust woven into the relaxed span of his muscles.

The slide of Foggy's dick makes wet noises, now, and there's sweat rising at the small of his back, in the curve at the side of his neck where he's resting his head on the pillow.

Matt makes a soft, curious hum, legs shifting, opening a little more.

Foggy stops moving. Matt twitches his fingers on Foggy's back, then settles again.

Wow. He must've really been worn out. Although the three orgasms during the course of the night could've been part of that, Foggy guesses. They're getting old. It could happen.

He starts moving again. The rising heat of it, of moving in Matt and knowing his welcome and having the time to set his own easy pace, all have him shuddering, thrusting harder than he really means, and Matt's breathing goes abruptly from sleep to waking, body clenching, and that's it. Foggy's done.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that Matt's started moving a little, working himself on Foggy's softening dick.

"I can feel you," Matt says, and somehow even as obvious as it is, it sounds filthy and delighted and adoring.

"Yeah. You're kind of a mess," Foggy admits.

"Good. You can clean me up in a minute," Matt says, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://val-mora.tumblr.com); feel free to come chat.


End file.
